Majin Goku
What-If Goku had turned Majin? Story Goku and Vegeta invade babadi's ship when Babadi tries to posses Vegeta Goku pushes Vegeta out of the way and he gets controlled instead. Later, Goku causes destruction and nearly destroys the earth until he is stopped by Vegeta. Vegeta: (Sees Goku blowing stuff up) Kakarot stop! Majin Goku: Heh, Vegeta you've grown soft.. Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU SAY? GRR..(turns super saiyan) Gohan: Father...Father! that mark....a-are you.... Majin Goku: (evil smirk) Shutup you worm...(smacks gohan into a boulder knocking him out) Super Saiyan Vegeta: Kakarot t-that was your son! Majin Goku: (evil laugh) That's whats wrong Vegeta you let your emotions control you he was soft, just like you.. Super Saiyan Vegeta: WHY YOU!! (throws a punch toward Goku's Face) Majin Goku: (Tilts his head as Vegeta misses) Now it's my turn.. Super Saiyan Vegeta: Whaa...! Majin Goku: HIYAAA (knees Vegeta in the stomach) Super Saiyan Vegeta: Ahaaugaah... Majin Goku: RAAH! (Elbows him into the ground) Vegeta: ahuah! (smacks into the ground) Majin Goku: KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA (blasts super kamehameha at Vegeta) Vegeta: NOT TODAY KAKAROT (Instant Transmisson) Vegeta: UP HERE FOOL! (kicks) Majin Goku: (dodges and knocks Vegeta away) Vegeta: Guh (goes flying into a boulder) Majin Goku: (Evil Laugh) You see Vegeta you can't defeat me with the power I let Babadi give me Vegeta: (Gets up) Liar!, You were saving me! Majin Goku: Saving you!?!? I let Babadi give me this power to humiliate and defeat you once and for all..PREPARE TO DIE VEGETA!(files at him) Vegeta: GRRR LIAR, I'LL SHOW YOU HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA(powering up) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGRAAAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Is now Super Saiyan 2) Majin Goku: (Evil grin) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: Kakarot I will save you.... like you saved me.....I'll turn you back into that caring loving you again... Majin Goku: DIEEEEE!!!(Throws a punch) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: (Grabs his fist) Majin Goku: Grr..What... how..did you Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: (Grins) GGRRAAH (kicks Goku in the stomach knocking him away) Majin Goku: Gah....(files into a boulder) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!!!! (Blasts through the boulder Goku Flew Through) Both: (Instant Transmisson) Both: (Fighting Fast) Majin Goku: You Will Die! Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: (grins) Piccolo: (flies only to see Gohan knocked out) Huh?, Gohan! (lifts his unconscious body) (sees Majin Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta fighting) WHA.....G-GOKU A MAJIN? BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?! come on Gohan lets get you to the lookout....(flies off) Majin Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta:( Fighting Fast) (Back at the Lookout) Gohan: (Starts to wake up) O-oww....Piccolo?... I had a dream that my father was a majin... Piccolo: That wasn't a dream... Gohan: Y-you mean it was real?!?! Piccolo: Yes, Goku is definitely a majin.. Gohan: B-But..? Piccolo: How, I don't know... Krillin: I can't believe it...Goku a Majin... Piccolo: Just hope Vegeta can stop him.. Krillin: I sure hope so.... Gohan: Father... Piccolo: But Thanks to Gotenks Buu was defeated..But Babadi and Dabura are still alive....Babadi was probaly trying to get someone else to do what buu was released to do, destory all humanity... Krillin: But why Goku...? Piccolo: I don't think he was aiming for Goku. But someone with evil deep down someone like Vegeta Goku must of saved him.. Gohan: Father...Piccolo! Piccolo: What is it Gohan? Gohan: Maybe we could help by destroying Babadi and Dabura..With Babadi gone maybe it would set dad free of the majin magic! Piccolo: Your right Gohan! alright lets go find Babadi! Gohan: Right! (Back at the battle with Majin Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: (Pant) (Pant) Majin Goku: (Pant) (Pant) Why won't you die...? Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: You won't defeat me Kakarot... Majin Goku: SHUT UP! Both: (punch eachother) Both: (Fast fighting) (back at Babadi's ship) Gohan: Dabura I'm gonna finish you!!! Dabura: Heh, Heh, Heh Lord Babadi would be pleased to see you DEAD (blasts a Energy wave at him) Gohan: KAAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEE-HAAAAA(Blasts at Dabura) NOW PICCOLO! Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!! (blasts at Dabura's Back) Dabura: (Gets hit) GAH WHAT THE? Gohan: Take this! (pushes kamehameha at him) Dabura: WHAT...NOOOOOOO(dies) Piccolo: SHOW YOURSELF BABADI!! Gohan:There Piccolo! Babadi: You'll never...whaaa(looks to see Piccolo's Hand in his face) Piccolo: (grins) HAAAAAA!! (blasts Babadi) Babadi: AAAAAHUUUAAAAH(dies) (back to Goku and Vegeta) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!! Majin Goku: KAAAMEEHAAMMEEHAAAA!! (Blasts Collide) Majin Goku: AGG..(holds his head) (blasts pushes him into a boulder) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: (looks to see Goku Knocked out in normal form as the majin symbol slowly dissapears) (turns to normal) Vegeta: It's finally over....(lifts Goku's body up and takes him to kami's lookout where their friends are waiting for their return) The End.... By: ~KajinKnight26 Category:Alternate Category:What If... Category:Fan Fiction